sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Walker Edmiston
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = | other_names = Walter Edmiston | occupation = Actor, voice actor | spouse = | children = 1 }} Walker Edmiston (February 6, 1926 – February 15, 2007) was an American actor and voice actor. Career Born in St. Louis, Missouri, Edmiston appeared on various television programs in character roles during the 1950s–1970s, such as Star Trek, Gunsmoke, Mission: Impossible, Knots Landing, and The Dukes of Hazzard. He also played a character based on "Chester" in "Gun-Shy," the famous Maverick parody of Gunsmoke starring James Garner. In 1966, Edmiston had a recurring role as Regan in the short-lived ABC comedy western series, The Rounders with co-stars Ron Hayes, Patrick Wayne, and Chill Wills. Edmiston also did many television commercials and cartoon character voices, such as "Ernie the Keebler Elf" in hundreds of commercials for the cookie products of the Keebler Company, and voices for characters on H.R. Pufnstuf and The Bugaloos from the studios of Sid and Marty Krofft, as well as a recurring role as Enik the Altrusian on that studio's Land of the Lost. He also did many character voices on the Focus on the Family radio program, Adventures in Odyssey, in which he played the beloved Tom Riley and the infamous Bart Rathbone (and numerous other one-shot characters), for more than twenty years. At times the two characters would argue; however, Edmiston would require little redubbing or editing. He simply switched between the two characters without pause. Some of his voice credits were under the stage name Walter Edmiston. In 1985 he also voiced the Autobot Inferno from the original Transformers cartoon. In the 1950s and 1960s, he hosted The Walker Edmiston Show, a children's television program in Los Angeles, California. The program featured puppets of his own creation including "Kingsley the Lion" and "Ravenswood the Buzzard". Death Edmiston died from cancer in Woodland Hills, California on February 15, 2007. He had a daughter, Erin Edmiston. He is interred at Hollywood Forever Cemetery in Hollywood, California. Filmography * Beany and Cecil (1949, TV Series) — Dishonest John (voice) * Everything's Ducky (1961) — Scuttlebutt - The Duck (voice) * The Flintstones (1962, TV Series) — J. Montague Gypsum (voice) * Hitler (1962) — S.S. Man (uncredited) * The Beach Girls and the Monster (1965) — Mark / Kingsley the Lion * Stagecoach (1966) — Cheyenne Wells Fargo Agent (uncredited) * The Monkees (1967, TV Series) — Newspaper Publisher ("Monkee Mayor") * The Green Berets (1968) — Lt. Moore (uncredited) * Bullitt (1968) — (voice, uncredited) * Start the Revolution Without Me (1970) — (voice, uncredited) * Pufnstuf (1970) — Dr. Blinky / Ludicrous Lion / Seymore Spider / Candle / Hippie Tree (voice) * The Andromeda Strain (1971) — (voice, uncredited) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) — Talking Baby Chimp (voice, uncredited) * One More Train to Rob (1971) — Engineer (uncredited) * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971) — Mr. Slugworth (voice, uncredited) * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972, TV Series) — Squiddly Diddly / Yakky Doodle (voice) * Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (1973, TV Series) — Sigmund (voice) * The All-American Boy (1973) — Minor Role (uncredited) * Cheap (1974) — Bus Driver / Jail Orator / Small Fag / Prospector / Mexican Official / President / Man in Elevator (voice) * Land of the Lost (1974–1976, TV Series) — Enik / Jefferson Davis Collie III * Trilogy of Terror (1975, TV Movie) — Zuni Fetish Doll (voice, uncredited) * The Bob Newhart Show (1977) "Desperate Sessions" Sergeant Webber * Loose Shoes (1978) — Pa * Wholly Moses! (1980) — God (voice) * Scared to Death (1981) — Police Chief Dennis Warren * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1981, TV Series) — Koldar ("The Dorian Secret") * Spider-Man (1981, TV Series) — Magneto ("When Magneto Speaks... People Listen") * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981, TV Series) — Kingpin ("Pawns of the Kingpin"), Frankenstein's Monster ("The Transylvanian Connection") * The Smurfs (1981) — Walden Edmiston (voice) * The American Adventure (1982) — Andrew Carnegie / Man in Rocking Chair (voice) * Pandamonium (TV series) (1982) — Algeron (voice) * The Bear (1984) — Dr. Rose * Dumbo's Circus (1985, TV Series) — Sebastian (voice) * Ludwig's Think Tank (1986, TV Series) — Ludwig Von Drake (voice) * The Transformers (1985–1986, TV Series) — Inferno (voice) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) — Citizen / Thug Guard #1 (voice) * The Transformers: The Movie (1986) — Inferno (voice, scenes deleted) * Adventures in Odyssey (1987-2008, TV Series) — Bart Rathbone / Tom Riley * Fat Man and Little Boy (1989) (voice) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1989–1991, TV Series) — Sir Thornberry * Dick Tracy (1990) — Radio Announcer (voice) * Whisper of the Heart (1995) — Kita (English version, voice) * Ben 10 (2006, TV Series) — Marty / Ice Cream Employee ("Permanent Retirement") * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006, TV Series) — Fire Lord Azulon References External links * * * CONELRAD Appreciation * LA Times Obituary (free registration required) * Obituary Category:1925 births Category:2007 deaths Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male radio actors Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from St. Louis